What is she to Ikuto?
by Kizuka Miyabi
Summary: Bad title sorry, Amu in High school Amu:16 Ikuto:17 Friends:Mostly 16 Amu and Ikuto have never met until that day, and could love be blossoming or could it be something else?Or is Amu just a toy for Ikuto?Lots of OC's I stink at summaries tell me if u lik
1. Meeting

Miya-chan: Hello!

Ikuto: What?

Amu: I'm not here

Miya-chan: Well, I thought I'd make another story

Amu: still not here

Miya-chan: Here are some of the OC's! Yaya, please introduce them

Yaya: Okay! There's Kyoko-chan!

Kyoko: Hi

Yaya: Bailey

Bailey: Hey

Yaya: Sumi-chan!

Sumi: I love to draw!

Yaya: And Gemini-chan!

Gemini: Hi

Miya-chan: and me as well. These are all real friends of mine with some of the same personalities.

Ikuto: sigh, Enjoy the first chapter.

Miya: Disclaimer!

Tadase: Mi-

Miya: Get out of here!

Ran: Miya does no own Shugo Chara or any of these characters.

"I hate wearing this wig!" Amu complained fiddling with the black wig on her head.

"Then don't wear it Amu, it's simply logic." Amu's friend Kizuka Miyabi walked behind Amu.

"I have unnatrual pink hair, that's not a part of logic." Amu glared at her friend.

Miya-chan(Miyabi) wore there school uniform, she had her black hair in a pony tail and wore glasses, "Well it has something to do with your DNA, so it is sort of part of lo-" Miya-chan was cut of by loud hollers in front of them.

"Ikuto has yet again dumped another girl." a boy patted a blue haired guy on the back.

"not my type." he simply replied.

"Well Amu-chan, I have to go meet up with Kyoko at school so I'l see you later." Miya-chan pulled of her pony tail and walked ahead leaving Amu saying nothing.

Amu's POV

Great now I have to walk alone without Miya-chan, and that group is getting on my nerves.

"Hey look behind us, guys." a brown haired boy pointed to me.

I kept walking but I could feel their eyes watching me.

"She's normal." the blue haired boy turned and started walking.

-At school-

(Break)

I walked down the hallway and felt some one bump me, hard. "oof." I fell.

"Clumsy." I knew that voice, it was the blue haired person from this morning.

"Well excuse me for falling!" I glared at him but he just kept staring. I felt my head, no wig OMG.

Miya's POV

I walked down the hall and saw Amu sitting there without her wig on and a lot of people, okay there was only two, were staring at her. "You look like a flamingo." I heard the blue haird guy say to her.

"Well, it's not my fault that my hair appeared to be pink! Look at you, I mean your hair is blue!" Amu huffed.

"Amu-chan, and... Playboy." I scurried past him and his friend.

"hey, don't call him that you nerd." his friend argued.

"Well...hey!" I replied to his insault. "It's Miya! Kizuka Miyabi!"

"Well his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ikuto's friend pointed.

"Bailey, what had I told you about telling people my name?" Ikuto still staring at the angry Amu.

"Sorry, but she called you a playboy." Hey pointed at me.

Amu's POV

"It's true you are a playboy." I shrugged.

"Shuto up flamingo." He was still staring.

"It's Hinamori Amu!" I pouted.

Normal POV

"Okay how about we just stay calm and..." Miy-chan started.

"I don't feel pleasent when he's around." Amu pointed to Ikuto.

"What's going on?" Kyoko, Miya's friend asked.

"We're arguing with this Ikuto and Bailey guy." Miya pointed.

"you do not want do argue with them, Tsukiyomi-san is the son of the principle and Bailey is one of his closest friends." Kyoko had dragged Miya to the side.

"I doubt Amu will care." Miya stared at Amu still arguing with Ikuto.

"I warned you." Kyoko walked off.

End of chapter one

Miya-chan: Well tell me if you like it or not if you don't then tell me and if you swear then...I guess I have to report you, but whoever is the first two to review will be in one of the story chapters and the first five I'll tell everyon to read your stories and the first ten...your to late. So R&R!


	2. to the Amusment Park we go!

Miya-chan: Hello minna! Today we have a special guest that was one of the first 2 to review the last chapter and here she is!

Girl: Yo! I'm Aio-chan!

Miya: Well she's energetic, the next thing on the list we have is...

Ikuto: get on with it!

Miya: Sorry for being organized!

Aio-chan: Miya-chan does not own Shugo Chara in anyway

Ikuto: Why are you the Author?!

Miya-chan: Shut UP! Where were we? Oh right,

Everyone: Enjoy!

Previous Chapter

"you do not want do argue with them, Tsukiyomi-san is the son of the principle and Bailey is one of his closest friends." Kyoko had dragged Miya to the side.

"I doubt Amu will care." Miya stared at Amu still arguing with Ikuto.

"I warned you." Kyoko walked off.

"What is she talking about?" Miya wondered.

"That's it! You should just go and live on the streets like the stray cat you are!" Amu screamed which made everyone whince.

"Cat?" Bailey laughed and got a flick from Ikuto.

"Maybe we should go to the Amusment park to em...make up to you for taking up so much of your time..." Miya asked.

Miya's POV

"I will not go with him to..." Amu was cut of by a noise in the back.

"Did someone say Amusment park?!" Everyone was staring at a girl that just appeared. She had brown short brown hair (But not to short) and had small smear of mud on her cheek, she wore the school uniform (It's the normal one that's the same as Seiyo Elementary) loosely.

"Hey I know you, you're in my...which ever class." I pointed trying to remember her name.

"I'm Aio-chan!" She cheered, very energetic.

"Well I guess we are going to the Amusment park, see you guys in front of the school later." I walked away with a loud Amu.

Aio-chan's POV

I was out on the soccer field when I hear the words Amusment Park, "Amusment Park?" I could get a kick out of this. So I ran in that direction I heard the words Amusment Park and found 4 people standing there talking...no more like arguing. "Did someone say Amusment Park?!" I ran between the girl and boy. They all stared at me like I was crazy, or not but just staring at me like I was butting into something important.

"Hey I know you, you're in my...which ever class." I looked at a girl, I think her name was Miyabi, Miya for short.

"I'm Aio-chan!" I skipped around them.

"Well I guess we are going to the Amusment park, see you guys in front of the school later." Miya dragged this pink hair girl who was flailing her arms every where, Amu-chan. I actully wanted to be good friends with them so I decided that this was the best time to.

Amu's POV

The bell rang and I was still swinging my arms like crazy because A I forgot my stinking wig and B they made decisions to go to the Amusment Park without my opinion! I was so mad,but got over it.

-After school-

"You actually came?!" I screamed.

"Yhea, something might happen if you're there." Tsukiyomi-san smirked.

"Has anyone seen Miya?" Aio-chan wandered around us waiting.

No one responded.

Miya's POV

"I'm sorry I can't go shopping with you guys today." I bowed.

"I wanted to show you my latest drawings!" Sumi pouted.

"Gomen Gomen! But I have to meet up with some of my other friends." I tried not to make it sound like they'll be left out to musch.

"Can't we come to?" Sumi asked.

"If Miya wants to hang out with her other friends then ler her." Kyoko was so mature!

"We'll go shopping together instead." Gemini grabbed her bags and walked off with Sumi and Kyoko at her side.

"I'm late!" I screamed, I dashed down the hall but bumped into...oh great, not my night in shining armor. It was the blonde hair kid, Hotori Tadase.

"G-Gomenesai." He stammered.

"Whatever." I started to run again.

-outside-

"Sorry I'm late!" I rubbed the back of my head as I slowed down from running.

"You are like, 10 minutes late! 10!" Aio-chan shouted.

"S-Sorry but I had to explain to my fri-" I saw Amu throwing a fit again. "It doesn't matter, let's just go."

Everyone nodded.

-At the Amusment Park-

"Now then let's pair up! Ikuto with Amu, Aio-chan and Bailey with me!" I cheered.

"Why do I have to go with him!?" Amu whined.

"Amu, you and Ikuto could get to know each other better." I replied.

"Let's go!" Aio-chan said.

Amu's POV

I could not believe this, I was going paired up with Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Me, what have I done to deserve this?!

"I should go with Ikuto..." Bailey asked.

"No way, you are coming with us." Miya smiled with Aio-chan.

OMG they're leaving! And...we can't see them anymore.

"Come on slowpoke." Tsukiyomi-san started walking.

"I'm going home." I pouted.

"No you're not."

"What do you mean Tsukiyomi?" I hissed.

"I don't know."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, now come on." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

Bailey's POV

I'm stuck with these 2 mad mind girls! I mean...if I say that out loud they'd probably kill me. But I don't want Ikuto to hurt Hinamori-san's feelings, she's a nice girl.

"And then we'll set them up here and then here." I heard Kizuka-san whispering.

"Yhea , and then maybe something will happen." Aio snickered.

"What are you doing?" I looked at them.

"Nothing~." They both replied at the same time, suspicious.

Aio-chan's POV

"So we'll set them up at the haunted house." I smiled evily.

"Yes, then we'll get Amu and Ikuto in there. After Amu will freak out and..." Miya smiled evily too.

"She'll hug Ikuto!" We both cheered.

"I heard that, I"m going to stop that." Bailey ran towards the direction of the haunted house, he's going to ruin everything!

Miya's POV

Great, Bailey is like Ikuto's pet. Now what? I know!

"Aio-chan! You're a fast runner right?" I asked.

"Oh I get it! I can run after Bailey!" she smacked her head with her hand.

"On your mark, get set...GO!" I cheered, "Go, go, Aio-chan!"

Bailey's POV

I'm tired, but I have to keep running. Wait, what's that sound...WAHH! It's Aio! I saw the haunted house and a bright pink head, I made it!

"WAIT! BAILEY!" Aio screamed at me.

"Ikuto! Wait! Hinamori-san!" I caught up to Ikuto and turned him around.

"What do you want?" He glared.

Amu's POV

Now's my chance to escape! I started to run towards the gates but bumped into...

END of chapter 2~

Miya: that was interesting

Ikuto: Boring

Aio-chan: I'm still in the story!

Miya: Oh and Aio-chan's username is kuroXnekoX

Amu: Who did I bump into?

Miya: I don't know yet

Amu: But!

Miya: R&R!

Amu: What about the other girl?!

Miya: She replied late to the message I sent her so she'll have to be in the next chapter!

Amu: But!

Miya: Remember R&R!


End file.
